Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) series
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoofs of the "Shrek" series Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) * Shrek - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Donkey - Fiver (Watership Down) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lord Farquaad - Syndrome (The Incredibles; 2004) * Dragon - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Big Bad Wolf - Bluebeard (Felidae) * Three Little Pigs - Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Three Blind Mice - Balto (Balto; 1995), Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967), and Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) * Gingy - Garfield (Garfield and Friends) * Pinocchio - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * The Magic Mirror - Friar Lawrence (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Papa Bear - Aladar (Dinosaur; 2000) * Baby Bear - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Ogre Hunters - Razoul's Guards (Aladdin; 1992) * Captain of the Guards - Horace (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Geppetto - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) * Donkey's Old Owner - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) Rattlesnake Jake 2 (Shrek 2) * Puss in Boots - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Queen Lillian - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * King Harold - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * King Harold (Frog) - SpongeBob SquarePants * Prince Charming - Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) * Fairy Godmother - Lady Bat (Mermaid Melody) * Shrek (Human) - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Donkey (Horse) - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Mongo - Speckles (Adult; The Dino King) * Captain Hook - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) * Doris the Ugly Step Sister - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Joan Rivers - Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony; Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Herald - Preston Whitmore (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Sleeping Beauty (uncredited) - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Dronkeys - Bambi (Young; Bambi; 1942), Cream (Sonic X), Roxas (Young; OC), and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) Rattlesnake Jake the Third * Artie - Richard Tyler (Animated; The Pagemaster) * Merlin - Sinbad (Sinbad and the Seven Seas) * Shrek's Children - Max Jackson (Filly; OC), Kameo (OC), and Kaa (Young; Jungle Cubs) * Snow White - Fluttershy (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Cinderella - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) * Sleeping Beauty - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) * Rapunzel - Ursula (The Little Mermaid; 1989) Rattlesnake Jake Forever After * Rumpelstiltskin - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) * Fifi (Rumpelstiltskin's Goose) - Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Brogan the Ogre - Pythor (LEGO Ninjago; TV Series) * Cookie the Ogre - Clancee (LEGO Ninjago; TV Series) * Gretched the Ogre - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Witches - Various Female Villains * Ogres - Various Snakes Mushu in Boots * Kitty Softpaws - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Humpty Dumpty - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Jack and Jill - Herb and Scarlet Overkill (Minions; 2015) * Imelda - Rainbow Dash (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Mother Goose - Blue (Jurassic World) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) series Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek the Third Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Forever After Movie Spoofs Category:Puss in Boots (2011) Movie Spoofs Category:ChannelFiveRockz